BurningEden
by ralde1028
Summary: Two best Friends die unexpectedly and God grants them wishes to compensate them for their early deaths.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

1/1/2019

Lucas and Ryan had the dumbest of ideas, with the dumbest of luck, and decided to jump in a freezing cold pool for New Years. Immediately after scrambling out of the pool, they ran inside to start a fire in the fireplace to warm up. But without realizing there was a gas leak as soon as Ryan lit the match the air combusted and the entire house exploded in a fiery blaze. Death was instantaneous. The next thing they knew they were sitting at a table by themselves in a pure white room. They look at each other confused.

(Ryan): "What the fuck just happen?"

(Lucas): "Where the hell are we? Weren't we just at your house?"

(Ryan): "I thought so?"

All of sudden someone coughs trying to gain our attention.

(?): "Hello boys."

We turned to look at the other side of the table to see who spoke. And there we saw an elderly black man, with white greyish hair and goatee, freckles, dressing in a white suit, with a gold earring.

Both of us were stunned. We turned and looked back at each other.

(Lucas): "Holy fuck, is that Morgan Freeman?"

(Ryan): "If it is my dude, we must be dead."

(Lucas): "I blame you."

(Ryan:) "Well if I am to blame, I'm glad I took your ass with me!"

The man looks at us with knowing eyes and small smile while he shakes his head.

(?): "Boys, neither of you are at fault in this situation"

We both look at him with the driest expression.

(Ryan and Lucas): "Bullshit."

He bursts out laughing.

(?): "Let me explain who I am. I am God"

(Lucas): "Sooooo do you always look like Morgan Freeman?"

(God): "Since Bruce Almighty came out, that's how most everyone sees me."

(Ryan): "That's cool and all but no offense but why are we HERE?"

(God): "Well see here's the thing…I was doing some small tinkering around the earth and may have accidently caused the gas leak that made your house and you two go up in smoke…"

We deadpan.

(Lucas): "Dammit, we never made a bet that we would be killed by God."

(Ryan): "Greatttt, now who's gonna be the Grim Reaper at our funeral!"

God facepalms and drags his hand down.

(God): "Of course..that's your big concern here. Anyways as compensation for your early demises at my hands, I am willing to grant you some wishes. Nothing excessive."

(Lucas): "Define EXCESSIVE."

(God): "No infinite wishes or wishing for more, no wishing to be God or immortal, no wishing for something that would break the world, so on and so forth."

Ryan and Lucas sat there pondering and discussing their options.

(Ryan): "Well, how bout…"

END PROLOUGE


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

(Ryan): "Well, how bout a wish that lets us be reincarnated into Fairy Tail?"

(God): "Sure."

The two men start weighing their options, do they choose demon, god, dragon slayer? Regular mage? They finally come to an agreement.

(Lucas): "Ok God, can we have a character creation screen?"

(God): "That's fine."

(Ryan): "Can I have a pen and paper?"

(Lucas): "Yeah, so we can write down what we would wish for."

For awhile they spent time writing and discussing potential wishes. Eventually they were satisfied with what they had come up with and slid the paper over to God for him to review. Awaiting for his corrections. Here is what he read;

1\. Get raised by dragon we choose

2\. No motion sickness

3\. Remember our past lives at age 4

4\. A System

5\. Above average abilities (swordsman, martial arts, magic, etc) with no limits

6\. Haki

7\. Be born as fraternal twins

8\. X-Ray vision

9\. Be born as a Kryptonian

God reviews what we wrote down, nodding and shaking his head and finally looks at us.

(God): "So, in regards to your wishes, no to a system because it easily breaks the walls of the world. No to being born Kryptonian because they do not exist in that world and where would be the fun in that." He says with a small smirk. "Now as for xray vision…I know what you want that for..No. I will not make being a pervert easier for you."

They shrug "Worth a shot."

(God): "The rest of these are good, have fun, and good luck in your new life. I'll be looking in on you every once in awhile."

(Lucas): "Hasta luego Morgan Freeman!"

Ryan puts on shades and looks at God and in a terminator voice.

(Ryan): "We'll be back."

God thinks to himself 'I didn't give him those? Ah whatever. Those two are about to make thing very interesting.'

With a snap of his fingers we started to fade away and next thing we realized we are alone in the woods remembering everything from the past four years to our other live before this.

The year is 369. All of sudden we hear the flapping of massive wings and as we look we smile, because we know what's about to go down. Ryan looks at Lucas and says,

(Ryan): "Lets do this."

And they fist bump, ready to start their new lives.

TIME SKIP (2 Years) YEAR X371

A white haired, red eyed tan 6 year old is currently running with a boulder that weighs in at 500 lbs around the mile long stretch for the 5th time.

(Ryan): "Damn Ignia, give me something harder to do, this is too easy!"

Ignia glares at Ryan.

(Ignia): "Too easy you say? Fine. Have it your way."

Ignia then starts shooting fireballs at Ryan to make him juke and dodge while running.

(Ryan): "Shit! You bastard! AHHHHH!"

He realizes he may have made a grave mistake.

MEANWHILE

A red eyed and blue haired 6 year old is running for his life through a forest being chased by wooden constructs, with small boulders on each limb weighing 100 pounds each.

(Lucas): "Aldoron are you trying to kill me?!" the child screams out.

Aldoron chuckles : "I must not have given you enough work if you can still complain."

The constructs begin moving faster and vines begin to lash out at him. The child's face pales.

(Lucas): "You sadistic fuck!"

(Aldron): "Is that so?" the vines then began to grow thorns.

"FUCK!"

Both boys knew the next 6 years were going to be painful.

TIME SKIP (5 YEARS) YEAR X376

Lucas and Ryan are both 11 now and in their final year of training. After 7 years of intense sadistic training brought by the two Dragon Gods that have raised them. They are harboring feelings of sadness because they know what is to come in the next year.

Currently they are about to face off in a sparring match. They are going to see how far the have come in their training.

(Aldoron): "READY! FIGHT!"

(FIGHT SCENE)

They both take their stances. Lucas grabs ahold of his lance and crouches one hand on the ground. Ryan has his hand on his single edge sword leaning forward. A leaf hits the ground and they take off leaving the earth where they stood, cracked. They clash at high speeds that the average mage could not see. But a mage of S Class or higher could see them as they slash at each other like they are trying to kill the other.

Although they are fighting, they doing it with smiles on their faces, having the time of their lives.

"Fire Dragon God Roar!" Ryan shouts as flames spew out towards Lucas.

"Wood Dragon God Wall" he shouts as trees begin forming in front of him, Lucas smirks, "Wood Dragon Gods Lashing Vines!"

Ryan just barely avoids the vines layered with thorns. "You asshole! Take this! Fire Dragon Gods Burning Ash", he shouts as a thick volcanic ash starts spreading out burning things in the surrounding area.

Lucas covers his mouth as he turns himself into a wood root to go underground.

As the ash is clearing out, Ryan looks around and sees nothing. He closes his eyes as he tries to sense where Lucas could be.

Lucas is quickly and carefully reaching up to grab Ryan's ankles. Just as he grabbing Ryan uses his fire to jump and get out of the way. Slightly singeing his hands.

While in the air, two wooden snake constructs burst out of the ground and grab hold of Ryan's leg and slams him to the ground.

Ryan takes his sword and slashes through the constructs freeing himself.

After freeing himself he gets and dust himself off. Looks at Lucas and says, "That was a good one you bastard."

Lucas replies, "You fucker, my hands hurt.." as he shakes them trying to cool them off.

Ignia stops the match, "Alright boys, now you know where you stand, lets get going and finish the last year of training."

Lucas mutters to himself, "But I'm not standing, I'm halfway out of the ground." Then he is smacked on the back of his head by Aldoron's tail, "Shut up and stop being a smartass. Let's go."

Lucas just mutters incoherent curses at Ryan because Ryan will always be at fault in his eyes.

TIMESKIP (1 YEAR) YEAR X377

Ignia and Aldoron are leading Lucas and Ryan toward the eclipse gate.

"Well boys the time has come. We are both proud of you at how far you progressed. Continue training and keep each other out of trouble." Says Ignia

Lucas and Ryan at the same time," No promises are made."

They each received a smack from a tail for being smart asses.

"Once you step through the gate, you will be transported 400 years into the future. Good luck boys." Says Aldoron.

The two young men say the goodbyes to their foster fathers and wave goodbye as the step through the gate, ready for their next adventures in the world of fairy tail. In both their minds, "I'm coming Erza/Mirajane." With small nosebleeds. The dragons feeling ashamed for some reason.

END CHAPTER 1


End file.
